Most Powerful Weapon
by megumi yami no tenshi
Summary: Everything was at peace. Well thats what they all thought. He will turn everything upside down. He will make Harry suffer. Tom Riddle JrxOCxHarry Potter i dont own harry potter. JK Rowling do. and my cover photo is not mine. edited by me
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Voldemort was long gone. Everything is in harmony.

It was a sunny day, the sky was so blue and the birds were chirping. This is the day that I've been waiting for, my wedding day. I'm going to get married to the one I love. I would become Kayla Verona-Potter, Mrs. Potter. Who would have thought, after all that had happened, this is a dream come true.

"Harry is so lucky to have you" Ginny said

"You bet he is. Thank you for everything bff" I said teary eyed.

Ginny hugged me, "hey it's your wedding day! Don't ruin your make-up. Come on, it's time for you to walk the aisle and show Harry how lucky he is"

I controlled my tears and fixed myself, and then I opened the door and walked out of the carriage with Ginny behind me. I looked straight ahead, and I saw my friends and their families, I smiled at them, and then I saw my groom, he gave me a smile and offered his hand, but before I could get the chance to hold his hand. There was a loud crash, I covered my ears and closed my eyes, I hear spells being casted upon by the people around me, then I felt somebody's arm snaked around my waist, I thought it was Harry but when I opened my eyes Harry was running towards me screaming "Don't" and then I was unconscious.

As I gained my consciousness, I found myself in a red velvet room. I tried to stand up but I was dazed, I fell back down on the bed.

"You should rest" someone in the dark said.

"I can't. I want to see Harry" I said

"You will never see him again" that phrase got me alarmed

"Who are you? Show yourself to me!" I said with confidence. He walked closer to the side of the bed, he got a hold of my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Hmmmm…I can use you as a weapon against him"

"I WILL NEVER BE OF ANY USE TO YOU!" I was about to slap him, but he caught me before I can, I tried to struggle but I was weak he got a hold of my hands and pinned it above my head, I looked away from his face.

"well, eventually you will" then he licked my cheek. I squirmed and his grip tightened, then there was a knock on the door. He stood up immediately and got out of the room. I was left inside wondering what did just happen and who the hell captured me and what does he want from Harry.

**pls continue to read, vote and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

I was not allowed to do anything in this room. I tried escaping but there isn't any chance. The mysterious guy always visits my room and I make him think that I was sleeping. He creeps me out because he just stares at me with those red eyes. I hope Harry finds me soon.

Meanwhile, Harry was looking for his wife aimlessly. He was doing everything he can to find his wife. He will not lose his wife to somebody else.

Back to Kayla

Kayla was surprised to see the hooded man in front of him.

"Your husband is looking for you" he said

"Of course he will why won't you release me"

"He will never find you and I will never release you"

"And why not!" I shouted back

"Because you are mine now. I'll crush him by using you" he began walking towards me

"I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" I shouted as I walked backwards, staying away from him

"You are feisty. Let me change that" I was pinned on the wall, and he kissed me.

_Give in to me. _The hooded man said inside my head. My head began to swirl. I tried to push him away, but he got a hold of my fists.

_Forget about him. _He kissed me hard, he tried to gain entrance, but I won't allow it.

_Never _I entered his mind and pushed him hard. The hood fell and revealed his face.

VOLDEMORT!

"Yes. I am the Dark Lord" I said while grinning at her.

"Why?"

"Why you say? I want power! Your husband took that away from me. I will take my revenge by taking away what he loves so much" He said with bloodshot eyes

"You will never win"

"With you I will. I will make you an offer that you cannot refuse" Tom stared at her. He likes how feisty she is. He loves it.

"NO WAY" she said with gritted teeth

"I don't think you have a choice" Tom then pointed his wand at Kayla and whispered a spell. Kayla went unconscious.

KNOCK KNOCK. "My Lord, Potter is here"

"Its time" Tom said and then he carried Kayla with him.

Harry found where the enemy was hiding. Whoever he is, Harry felt his dark power within this place. Harry and his friends stormed in the manor. They were greeted by hooded figures. They started casting their spells. Then a hooded figure appeared in front of them.

"Give her back to me" Harry said pointing his wand at the hooded man.

"I don't think I can do that. Besides, I enjoy spending some time alone with your wife"

After hearing it, Harry grew angry. Tom was grinning, he was enjoying seeing Potter like this

"Tom, she has nothing to do with this. Let her go"

He let his hood fall, it was indeed Voldemort, but his face was not the in its snake-like form. He was in his old self, Tom Riddle from the 1940's.

"She is my most powerful weapon. I must go now, your wife is waiting for me" and then Tom disappeared right before Harry's eyes. The hooded figures started to attack them again. Harry can't help but to think what Tom will do to his wife. He fell down on the floor, Ron supported him, "Harry we should go, they are too many". Harry can't find his words, Ron apparated with Harry away from the manor.

As I gained my consciousness, there were hooded figures encircling me, I tried to lift myself, but I can't, my hands and feet were bounded by a strong magic. I screamed my heart out "Let me go!" I tried struggling myself free. "What will you do to me?" I asked. "I'll make you mine by doing an unbreakable spell on you" he grinned at me then he removed his robes, he went closer to me and the hooded figures around us was enchanting dark magic. A hooded man approached him and slashed his palms and then the man approached me and slashed my palms too, blood was all over the place. Tom towered over me, our hands intertwined with one another, our bloods bounded together, I was struggling under him, but I was unable to do anything. He went beside my ear and whispered "Say goodbye to your memories" and then it went black.

After the spell was done, Tom wore his robes again, and then he approached and carried Kayla bridal style, they went in a room with green and black decorum. Tom lay her down on the bed, and stared at her, Tom called Narcissa and asked her to change Kayla's appearance, make her look like a Dark Witch.

Tom left them and proceeded to his followers. They were waiting for him in a dark room with a long table, Tom sat in the centre and they bowed their heads, "punish everyone that will fight us. Spread the word that the Dark Lord has been resurrected again. Show them horror, and fear. Show them our power". The hooded figures nodded, and disappeared. "Nagini, I assure you that we will have our victory this time. No one can stop us" Tom laughed maniacally. "My Lord, she is ready" Narcissa said then she bowed before him, Tom ran up to the room. He opened the door and found Kayla by the window, she was wearing a green x-back dress. Kayla turned around facing Tom. Tom was pleased, very pleased. Kayla looked like a complete seductress. She was fit to be his queen. _She was only mine, and she was made only for me_

"Come here, my lady" Tom said and she obeyed. Tom stared at her stunning green eyes, he can feel power within her. Tom placed his hand on her cheek, and moved his hand to hold her chin, "You are mine _now" _Tom said, "Only yours" Kayla replied and Tom grinned, he kissed her passionately, Tom pushed her to him, they started to take off their clothing and proceeded to the bed. Tom claimed her in the best possible way. Tom looked at her while she was asleep, _Potter will be glad to see you again. _

** Continue reading please review! Tell me what you think. Thanks.


End file.
